Present
by Amy L. M
Summary: Surprisingly, Ludwig is a fan of the Pokémon series and he decides to buy the game for himself and Feliciano. What he doesn't know, is that his Italian has already bought a copy of the anticipated game as a surprise.


**Human names are used.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, all rights to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

The first thing Feliciano noticed that morning when he woke up was the coldness of the room and that the other side of the bed was empty. It was odd for Ludwig to not be there, considering it was Saturday and he had the day off like he always did. The rest of the house was quiet and it was raining outside so the German wouldn't have gone for a jog in such weather. Unless he had something important to take care of then that would be the only logical explanation as to why he wasn't there.

Feliciano tiredly rubbed his eyes and climbed out from under the tangled sheets, shivering when the cold air hit his bare body. He grabbed a set of clean clothes and hurried inside the bathroom to get a quick shower and get ready for the day. Afterwards, as he entered his shared bedroom with Ludwig, the sight of a brown paper bag sticking out from underneath the bed caught his attention and Feliciano suddenly remembered what day it was and what exactly was in the bag. He retrieved the present he had bought for Ludwig, peeling back the paper to ensure it was still there and intact.

It was and thankfully, the German hadn't discovered it first.

Pleased with himself, Feliciano carefully placed the bag inside the large pocket of his shirt (the pocket was sewn on the inside of the shirt so he was hoping that Ludwig wouldn't notice anything that way). He bounded down the hallway towards the staircase, hearing the back door shut quite loudly. A series of barks echoed throughout the house and the Italian barely dodged the three dogs that came running in his direction. He laughed lightly, kneeling down to pet each of them, running his fingers through smooth fur and receiving wet kisses to his face.

"Geh weg!"

Instantly, the dogs obeyed their master's command and hurried away towards the living room, nails clicking loudly on the floor. Feliciano turned his head to see Ludwig standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a disapproving frown on his face. He sighed lightly with what sounded like annoyance or anger, much to Feliciano's confusion.

"Ve...Ludwig! Buongiorno," Feliciano chirped, rising to his feet and hurrying down the hallway. He couldn't wait to give Ludwig the present and see his reaction, knowing how much he secretly loved the game series (when Feliciano had first discovered that Ludwig was in fact a fan of the game, he was surprised but found it somewhat adorable). Fortunately, he had been able to pre-order the game and not risk it being completely sold out inside the shops.

"Ja, ja...guten morgen," Ludwig muttered, pushing back the wet strands of hair from his forehead. He had planned to walk the dogs and _maybe _go buy the new game that was released as a present for Feliciano who loved the series as much as he did. But then the rain had come, starting out with a small drizzle but eventually becoming heavier. So he had returned home with no game and the journey only served to make him annoyed and in desperate need of fresh, warm clothes. And now here he was, snapping at his lover.

"Eh? Ludwig, are you okay?" Feliciano asked, stepping towards him and lightly grasping his hands. He jumped slightly at how cold Ludwig's skin was from being outside in the harsh weather but immediately grabbed both of his hands and gently blew his warm breath onto them. Ludwig allowed a small smile to grace his lips and leaned his head forward until it touched Feliciano's, pressing a soft kiss to the tanned skin.

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't mean to snap at you..I'm sorry, liebling."

With a smile of his own, Feliciano released Ludwig's hands and wound them around his neck instead, leaning up on his tip-toes to kiss him. They stood like that for a moment, their lips and breaths warm and damp. It was _so _nice to just have little moments like this...to simply embrace and kiss while nothing else around them mattered, just the two of them and the sound of their breathing and the rain outside. When they parted, Feliciano hummed happily and buried his head in the crook of Ludwig's neck, not caring that his clothes were damp or that tiny drops of water were steadily dripping from his blonde locks and splashing onto his own skin.

"Mhm...did something happen? You seemed angry when you got home."

Ludwig chewed his lip thoughtfully, wondering if he should just tell Feliciano what he had planned to get him that day. He immediately imagined the disappointed face of his lover if he were to tell him that he couldn't get the present he had planned on buying. He really didn't want to face that but he had to give some sort of explanation as to why he had been (to put it simply) moody. It was ridiculous, a grown man and a nation no less, was acting so childishly over the new Pokémon game.

"I-uhm...I wasn't able to get a present for you," Ludwig mumbled, feeling a blush burn across his cheeks.

"A present? What's the occasion?" Feliciano questioned, raising his head and trying to bite back the smile tugging at his lips. He could take a guess as to what the present was supposed to be, considering the date and the fact that Ludwig had been gone so early that morning. And if he was talking about _that _then maybe Feliciano could have a little fun with him.

"No occasion. I just thought it would be..._nice_."

"Oh well, that's really sweet! It's such a shame that you couldn't get it then..." Feliciano said, allowing feigned disappointment to seep into his voice. (It was worth it to see the panicked expression appear on Ludwig's face.) It was way too fun to tease him.

Ludwig stared down at Feliciano, the voice of despair in his head growing louder at the sight of watering eyes and pouting lips. _Oh Gott! Not that face! Anything but that face! I should have just kept going and bought that game for him! Why did it have to rain? _The German blurted out an apology, wrapping his arms around his lover who was desperately trying not to burst into laughter. His thoughts raced around his head, thinking of a way to get the damn game before it sold out. It had only been released that day but apparently, it was expected to do extremely well. Ludwig groaned internally, only realizing a moment later that Feliciano was giggling uncontrollably, which explained why his shoulders were shaking.

And when Feliciano accidentally bumped their chests together, Ludwig noticed that there was something inside of his shirt pocket and that it had pushed against his front uncomfortably. He reached for it, only to have his hand lightly slapped away and his little Italian reached for it instead, carefully pulling out a brown paper bag.

"I got you a present!" Feliciano chirped, pressing the bag into Ludwig's hands.

The blonde stared at it with narrowed eyes, slowly unwrapping the paper and pulling out a thin case, blue orbs widening at the object in his hands. _Feliciano had bought the newest game in the Pokémon series. _Before _he_ even had a chance to buy it. He then realized that Feliciano had been carrying the bag around all along and he had been teasing him the whole time, with the fake tears and the pouting and now here he was, trying and failing to conceal his laughter. Ludwig turned and placed the game and paper bag down onto the counter, fixing Feliciano with a glare as he faced him again.

Immediately, Feliciano quietened, opting for placing an innocent smile on his face. He twirled his fingers together (something he usually did whenever he was nervous) and bounced on his heels for a moment, waiting patiently for...well anything really. Ludwig breathed deeply and exhaled slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If you had the game, why did you pretend to be upset that I couldn't get it?" He asked quietly.

"Well...I know that you've been waiting to get the game and I have too, so I thought I would get it for the both of us. I was going to surprise you with it but I didn't think that you would try buy it...I had pre-ordered the game to make sure we got a copy. And then you said you couldn't get the present for me and I kind of guessed that it was the new Pokémon game and you're just so cute when you get all flustered and panicked so I kept teasing you but I'm sorry, I-" Feliciano babbled, only stopping as Ludwig placed a hand over his mouth.

"Okay, okay! I understand...don't apologize. I was being silly. It's fine. Thank you...for the game."

"Ve...no problem! I thought we could both enjoy it!" Feliciano replied, reaching across Ludwig to pick up the case from the counter.

He spun on his heel and hurried from the kitchen, eager to play the new game. Afterall, they had both been waiting far too long for the release and it was supposed to be the best one in the series. Ludwig chuckled lightly and followed after the Italian, also feeling quite excited to see what the game was like. In his mind, he was just hoping that no one else would find out that he liked to play Pokémon, especially not Gilbert or someone like Lovino. If they did, he knew that he would never live it down.

* * *

_**The End.**_


End file.
